


Babysitting

by crmsndragonwngs



Series: Nothing To Gain, Nothing To Lose [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Babysitting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crmsndragonwngs/pseuds/crmsndragonwngs
Summary: Chi Chi and Bulma need a break, and Yamcha and Raditz are the only people available for babysitting duty
Relationships: Raditz/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Series: Nothing To Gain, Nothing To Lose [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891060
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little fluffy drabble I wrote for fun. Set several years after Yamcha brought Raditz back with the dragon balls. I have a need for Raditz family interactions 😭😭

Chi Chi and Bulma show up at Yamcha’s little desert cabin with Trunks and Goten in tow, and Yamcha is immediately suspicious. 

“Not that I don’t enjoy hanging out with these two super cool dudes,” he grins at the boys, earning a grin in return from Goten and an exaggerated eye roll from Trunks, “but what are you doing here?”

“Chi Chi and I need a break. Between Goku and Vegeta’s constant competition, and these two getting into trouble every time we turn around, we’ve had it up to here.” Bulma says, raising a hand above her head to indicate her level of exasperation. “So we’re going to a resort for a weekend of pampering and relaxation.”

“Okay, awesome. That’s great. What does that have to do with me?” Yamcha asks, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Well, we need you to watch the kids.” Chi Chi replies. 

“Wait, what? Why?” Yamcha says, taking a step back. “Why can’t your parents do it?”

“They’re at a convention.” Bulma replies. 

“Well, what about your dad?”

“He’s out on one of his hunting expeditions.” Chi Chi shrugs. 

“What about Piccolo?”

“He didn’t want to.”

“Well, I don’t want to either!” Yamcha exclaims, then looks at the boys sheepishly. “No offense.”

“You don’t have a choice.” Bulma growls, putting her hands on her hips. 

“But what about Raditz?” Yamcha says. This has got to be his way out of this. 

“What about him?” Bulma huffs. 

“I think it would be good for him to get to know his youngest nephew.” Chi Chi says, ruffling Goten’s hair. “What do you think, sweetie?”

“Yeah!” Goten exclaims. “I wanna show him how strong I am!”

“Yeah, me too!” Trunks chimes in. 

“Fuckin’ Saiyans.” Yamcha growls, flinching at Bulma and Chi Chi’s identical scowls. “I dunno, girls, I just don’t think it’s a great idea. He’s still not used to—“

“Well, how about we ask him if he’s okay with it?” Chi Chi asks sweetly, an edge to her voice that Yamcha shrinks from instinctively. 

“Oh, great idea!” Bulma says, clapping her hands. She then literally shoves Yamcha out of the way and steps into the house, cupping her hands over her mouth. “Raditz!”

“Bulma, don’t—“

“Shut up, Yamcha. Raditz!” Bulma calls again. Trunks and Goten dart in around her, tackling each other and tusseling on the floor. Raditz comes down the hall then, cautiously poking his head around the wall, and freezes when he sees the kids playing in the living room. Goten spots him and extricates himself from Trunks’s headlock, bouncing up and beaming. 

“Hi, Uncle Radish!” He yells, grinning hugely. 

“Oh, you’re Kakarot’s youngest.” Raditz says with a sigh, seeming to relax. 

“I’m Goten.”

“Yes, I remember, Goten. And you are Trunks, Vegeta’s child.” Raditz says, stepping fully into the room and propping his hands on his hips, looking down at them appraisingly. “A pair of fine Saiyan warriors. What is the occasion?”

“Our moms are sick of us.” Trunks says with a huff, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yeah. They said we’re trouble.” Goten adds. Raditz hums and glances up at Yamcha.

“Well, that’s perfectly normal for Saiyan boys your age, I think.” He chuckles. “So we’re babysitting, then?”

“What?” Yamcha says, openly gawking. 

“If that’s alright?” Chi Chi asks, clasping her hands. Raditz just shrugs and looks expectantly at Yamcha. 

“Ugh, _fine_.” Yamcha huffs, crossing his arms and looking away. 

“Excellent. How about you two show me that fusion thing that Kakarot taught you?” Raditz says, grinning down at the boys. “If that is alright with the mothers, of course.”

“Oh, by all means.” Bulma says, waving a hand and laughing lightly. The kids dash back out the door, Raditz following close behind, nodding to Bulma and Chi Chi as he passes. “Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Bulma says, putting her hands on her hips. 

“This is bullshit.” Yamcha grumbles, watching Trunks and Goten fuse and square up to Raditz as Gotenks. “Fuckin’ rigged.”

“Thanks again, Yamcha!” Chi Chi says cheerfully. She and Bulma both start heading for the car, pulling bags out of the trunk and leaving them in the driveway before zooming off. “Fuckin’ Saiyans.” Yamcha repeats, stomping over to the luggage and beginning to haul it into the house.


End file.
